MAD vs. Wild
MAD vs. Wild is a take-off of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_vs._Wild Man vs. Wild]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 8: [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. Summary MAD takes you to the woods and shows you how to survive in the wild. References *Wonder Woman *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants] *Winnie the Pooh *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock Camp Rock] *''Man vs. Wild'' Characters *Bear Grylls *Wonder Woman *Gary the Snail *"Evil" Winnie the Pooh *Mitchie Torres *Shane Gray *Nathaniel "Nate" Gray *Jason Gray Transcript Bear Grylls: I'm Bear Grylls, and right now I'm heading into the wild to show you how to survive with nothing more than your wits, and of course a 20 person emergency crew. (The 20 person emergency crew is shown) I think we're here. (Screeeeeeeeee... CRASH!) (Title card: MAD vs. Wild) Bear Grylls: If you find yourself stranded in the forest, don't panic. I'm gonna show you how to find food in a pinch. (The van drives away.) AAAAAHHHHH! '''(Cuts to the trees.) The forest is virtually teeming with wild life. One place to look for food is dump areas, like this rotten tree stump. (he smashes through the tree stump) Look, a snail! '''Gary: Meow? (he eats Gary the Snail) Bear Grylls: You probably shouldn't eat the shell. (choking, Bear Grylls face turns purple, he spits out the snail) Gary: Meow? (zoom in the lake) Bear Grylls: I'm starting to get really hungry, fortunately I stumbled across this pile of fresh fish. (Bear Grylls looks both ways) You have to be careful, these were probably caught by a wild animal, that could still be in the area. (zoom in to Winne the Pooh, Kidee music playing) Bear Grylls: Awwww. Look! I remember you from my childhood. Winnie:' ''ROOOOOOAR!!!' (Bear Grylls gets scratched by Winnie and runs away, he smashes into the camera and reboots, Bear Grylls is still panicking and gets pulled back) '''Bear Grylls': Fish are overrated anyway, if you want a real meal, try building a trap like this. (Bear Grylls captures the bunny) Got him. Uh-oh! (Winnie traps Bear Grylls and goes into the trap attacking Bear Gryls some more, he tries to escape but is pulled back several times) Getting weaker, must eat. Now if you're really quiet, you might be able to sneak up on some hamburgers. Mitchie Torres: Hey! What do you think you're doing? Jason Gray: Yeah, this is Camp Rock, not "Camp Steal Our Hamburgers"! Nathaniel '"'Nate"' Gray': Wait a second. Isn't that the guy from MAD vs. Wild? Shane Gray: Yeah, he's not enrolled here! Bear Grylls: Wait! I-I can explain. No I can't. (he runs away and finds the van) Look, the van. Come on! (he jumps into the van) GO! GO! GO! GO! Whew, thank goodness we're safe. (He turns around to find out that Winnie is driving, he escape but is pulled back) Trivia *Antagonist: Winnie the Pooh *Special Guests: Wonder Woman, Gary, Winnie the Pooh, and the gang from Camp Rock *If you look closely, Wonder Woman is seen in the 20 person emergency crew. *The title is a reference to MAD Magazine series. *This segment is similar to [[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']]. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Death